polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Laosball
Laosball |nativename = ສາທາລະນະລັດ ປະຊາທິປະໄຕ ປະຊາຊົນລາວ Sathalanalad Pasathipatai Pasasonlav |reality = ���� Lao People's Democratic Republic ���� |government = Single-party socialist state |type = Tai-Kadai |language = Lao French |capital = Vientianeball |religion = Buddhism ( Theravada) Folk religion|image = Laos Baos.png|imagewidth = default|founded = 1949|predecessor = Kingdom of Laosball |friends = Bisexual sister Bruneiball Best friend Chinaball Indonesiaball Neutral ally Myanmarball My East Asian counterpart Philippinesball Communist puppeteer Russiaball Tringapore|enemies = Emerald Buddha thief (rarely) Clay stolers Royalist traitors Evil collaborators Imperialist murderers |likes = Communism (not really), dams, revolutionary heroes, Buddhism, being with Vietnam, Homosex (sometimes) |hates = Ethnic minorities (especially Hmong), Christians, human rights, rights in general, multi-party democracy, its royalist past, bombs |intospace = No|food = Tam maak hoong, larb |status = Where is Sombath? |notes = A puppet government of Vietnam |onlypredecessor = French Laosball|predicon = Kingdom of Luang Phrabang}} Laosball is a communist countryball in Southeast Asia. He is one of the last five communist countryballs around the world. But actually he is partially capitalist with a communist shell. Laosball is landlocked and cannot into coastline. He export goods through airplane and Mekong river that passes Cambodia and Vietnam. Unlike most communist countries he is not too terribly bad. Information Laosball, born as a 1ball. He than later became monarchy called Lan Xangball and got anschluss parts by Vietnamball. Between 1763 and 1769, Siamball invaded his clay and held on to most of it. Franceball came along one day and theft rescued Laosball. As a result, he became part of French Indochinaball until 1954, when Franceball got her behind kicked by both Vietnams . After that, Laosball became independent as a constitutional monarchy. During the 50s, Laos began suffering from a multi personality syndrome. Between 1964 and 1973 it had the distinction of being the world's most bombed countryball. After dealing with the syndrome for 22 years, he became communist in 1975. Laosball currently has some racial issues with Hmong 1balls living on his clay. Despite economic and social progresses, Laos today cannot into human rights. He is a friendly and neutral country. Relations * Thailandball - I hated him a bit because he always act stronk and try to anschluss me (He's actually pretty weak). But now he is my nice Brother. Also don't call me Laos (ลาว) plox! * Cambodiaball - He is of my French Indochina brother tho I consider him my Best Friend! Why you quit communism? * Vietnamball - Communist Friend and French Indochina brother! Is also my puppeteer * Chinaball - Gib Mekong water! Remove dam! but gibs weapons so he is friend * USAball - He used of bombing my clay but he of helpings me against North Vietnamball BUT HE NEED INTO SORRY !!! I of acknowledged that there are Hmong who lives inside USAball clay. He not to bad now though, we somewhat friends * Philippinesball - CONVINCE YOUR DAD TO APOLOGIZE TO ME ON WHAT HE DID. Because of ASEAN, he can into recognize of me. Sad that he wasn't on our side during the Cold War due of losing a war against the Pathet Lao, so as a communist state, I partly hate and like him. * Franceball - Step-mother and clay stoler. Tho her cooking was good. * Kingdom of Laosball - Evil royal regime who didn't even do anything other than being protected by USAball. * Malaysiaball - Both friendly neutralists. * Japanball - My biggest donor. He did invade me briefly during World War II however. * North Koreaball - Another communist friend. We're secretive about our respective governments and both have very closeted societies. * South Koreaball - Used to support my royal self during Vietnam War. Is kind of okay with me now. How to draw Draw Laosball is simple: # Color the basic circle shape of this red. # Draw a big blue central stripe with a white circle in the middle. # Draw the eyes and you have finished. Gallery Arrival_-_Laos.png Laos can into neutrality.png Chinese New Year.jpg BYBkt3p.png The Adventures of La Francophonie.jpg J6zXfHm.png 1017393 160438320807803 2063060775 n.jpg MlehEz5.png SATpQO1.png Asiavision 2016.png 28bw7iw2298x.png XVp53nh.png kohlJAL.png Bsgddhd.png CNOxCDJ.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png G3lhIR1.png Category:Southeast Asia Category:Asia Category:ASEAN Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:French Category:La Francophonie Category:Communism Category:Buddhist Category:Mongoloid Category:Communist Category:Socialist Category:DR Congoball Category:Laosball Category:Tai-Kadal Category:Dictatorship Category:Independent Category:Lao Speaking Countryball Category:Communism lovers Category:Elongated Category:Landlocked Category:Socialist Stateballs Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Low countries Category:Weird Alphabet Category:Poor Category:Former French Colonies Category:Former Colonies Category:Sparse Category:Developing countryball Category:Vodka Lover Category:Russian lovers Category:Russia Allies Category:Human rights removers Category:LDC countries Category:Buddhism Category:Buddhistball Category:Atheist Category:Democracy Haters Category:Press removers Category:Multiethnic Category:Hmong Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:China allies Category:Christian Haters Category:Puppet State Category:Vietnam's Puppet Category:Cool Category:Friendly Category:Animism Category:Pro Palestine Category:Isolated Category:Pro Israel Category:Neutral Category:Pho Lovers Category:Dim Sum Lovers Category:Secular